Trader (Red Dead Online)
Trader is one of the four Specialist Roles in Red Dead Online. Description Traders manage their very own businesses from Camp, selling goods and supplies to neighboring areas for profit. Butcher's Table To get started as a Trader the player must obtain the Butcher's Table. The standard cost is 15 Gold Bars to purchase a Butcher’s Table from the Wilderness Outfitter store on Cripps' wagon and get the business up-and-running. Task Your trusted camp companion Cripps has more talents than just the harmonica. His lifetime of working with animal materials is finally going to pay off with a new mercantile pursuit for you to partner with: Cripps Trading Company. As the Trader you will turn your camp into a burgeoning business by sourcing materials for Cripps to produce into sellable goods.Official Site Description. Trader skills * Stew Pot: A camp upgrade that unlocks stew recipes to boost cores. * Ingredients Satchel Upgrade: Store more items in your Ingredients Pouch. * Awareness: Learn to identify rival Trader Wagons at an increased range. * Canine Warning: Train your dog to warn of thieves raiding your camp. * Medium Delivery Wagon: An upgraded wagon that can hold 2 barrels for transport. * Weapons Locker: Store weapons here for later use. * Lance Knife: A bespoke knife style available to Traders only. * Efficiency: Increase the amount of raw materials from perfect carcasses when donating to a trading company. * Materials Satchel Upgrade: Store more items in your Materials Pouch. * Large Delivery Wagon: An upgraded wagon that can hold 4 barrels for transport. * Hunting Wagon: A sturdy wagon fit for carrying multiple carcasses, hides and pelts. * Protection: Learn to reduce the chance of raids at your camp. Strategy Level Rewards Further upgrading the Delivery Wagon can be a very important investment, as it insures that the goods sold are closer to their true value than it would be otherwise. The Hunting Wagon is also a very important investment, as it can dramatically improve the capacity for pelts and carcasses that can be brought back to the camp in short amounts of time. Camp and Supply The Trader Role is closely linked to the player's camp and it must be pitched in order to make use of the role. There are two types of supply needed for Cripps to produce goods for the Trader Role: materials and supply. The materials must be filled by hunting animals for their pelts and carcasses and donating them at the butcher's table. Supplies must be refilled for every 25 units of goods produced. The player can either go on a mission to resupply Cripps with equipment he needs, or they simply order them for $20. Meat, skinned animals, and plucked birds cannot be donated. The condition of the pelts and carcasses donated also determines how much Cripps is being supplied, and carcasses yield more supply than pelts. Profit The amount of profitability can determined by upgrading the Delivery Wagon, the amount of goods is available for delivery, and which of the two types delivery missions will be undertaken. It takes time for Cripps to produce the goods, so there is a significant wait involved. There are two types of delivery missions: local and distant, both of which are timed. Doing local deliveries are generally safer as the destination is not too far from the camp. Doing distant deliveries is more profitable, offering more than an additional twenty percent of the local delivery profit. However, doing long distance deliveries can be daunting. One such example of such a long route would be from a camp pitched in the Heartlands within New Hanover leading all the way to a small shack along the San Luis River, at the southern end of Hennigan's Stead within New Austin. The location of the camp when starting deliveries can also greatly influence the success of the delivery. For example, if the player has their camp pitched in a certain area within the Heartlands, the player can make a bee-line for the destination instead of travelling on the roads, taking advantage of the Heartlands' predominantly flat landscape. If the wagon is destroyed, the player can still sell a significant portion of the remaining product, which must be collected from the wreckage. Gallery red dead online trader.jpg References de:Sammler Category:Roles (Red Dead Online)